Nothing to Lose
by cakepopshelly
Summary: Jordan Sommers is Elena's cousin. What Elena doesn't know is that her cousin is a demigod and the daughter of Hades. What is so special about Jordan that has Klaus wanting her. Starts in the middle of Season 2. Has a little bit of Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys so… I'm kinda new at this so ****don't judge****! I've really been wanting to write this for a really long time so… This will kind of be in the season 3 timeline. Oh… I OWN NOTHING! Oh Jordan kinda looks like Stephanie Scott… just saying.**

_~Jordan~_

I walk out of the cab and take out my bag. I packed light because I knew Caroline would drag me shopping anyways. Sighing and ring the doorbell. 2 seconds later, the door opens to show a guy, about 21 with jet, black hair and blue eyes.

"Hi. Is Elena home?" I ask him. Then I look at him closely and gasp. He's supposed to be dead.

"Yes…who wants to know?" he replies. I groan.

"Just tell her its Jordan." I tell him. He nods and leaves the door. Then, I start to panic. He's supposed to be dead! Wait… hold up. You must think I'm crazy. Let me explain. It's easy. I'm a demigod. You know…half god, half human. Duh! My dad's Hades and my mom is Macy Sommers. She just died last week and I have to live in Mystic Falls, stay at Camp Half-Blood full-time, or move in with the gods. I chose the easy way out. I mean, I love all the gods and goddesses but I'm a child of the Big Three. I'm not supposed to exist. Oh well, exception! Then, Elena comes up to the door.

"Jordan!" she exclaims and pulls me into a big hug.

"Hey! How are you!" I exclaim and walk into the house.

"Great! But, oh my god! Mystic Falls has been so boring without you!" Elena says as we walk into the kitchen. I see a plate of brownies and put one in my mouth.

"Great brownies Jenna!" I exclaim. Yummy! Wait…wait a second.

"HOT!" I scream and spit it all over Elena.

"What! Jordan! I hate you!" she yells and runs upstairs to change. I turn around and yell.

"Love ya too, cuz!" back to her.

"Oh my goodness! Jordan? Long time, no see!" Jenna exclaims and hugs me.

"Hello to you too, Jenna." I say. She looks at me.

"Wow. You've grown. So…how's Macy! Is she here with you?" she asks. I sigh and shake my head. I sniff.

"Mom died in a fire last week. I was out and didn't know until after the police called me. I was wondering if I could stay here for a while." I cry. Jenna gasps and pulls me into another hug.

"Oh sweetie! You can stay here as long as you like. The guest room is open and you can get Caroline and Bonnie to go shopping with you to redecorate. Now. You should go unpack." She says and I nod. I head upstairs and walk past Elena's room to only see the guy I met earlier. _Vampire!_ My head screamed. He's alone. Here's my chance. I press a charm on my bracelet and it turns into a silver dagger. I throw it at his stomach. I'm not a bad aimer. I mean Elena probably knows what he is. Maybe I should give him a chance.

"Aw! What the hell!" he screamed. I grabbed the dagger and shoved it against his neck.

"What the hell are you?!" I asked him. He looked at me surprised but then quickly covered it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He breathed. I laugh.

"Oh come on! We both know you should be dead and six feet under! So why aren't you!" I ask.

"Hey Elena!" he yells. I huff and stop hurting him.  
"Of course you'd do that." I mutter. I hop on Elena's bed and retract my dagger. Well, after waiting for Elena, I got bored. Well duh! I have ADHD!  
"So… what's your name?" I ask casually. He looks at me dumbfounded.

"What? I get bored easily." I exclaim. He smirks.

"Damon, Damon Salvatore." He introduces. I like just at that moment, Elena decides to walk into the room.

"Hey, Elena. When were you going to tell me you were getting chummy with a vampire?" I ask and Damon lets out a laugh. She looks at me and then looks at Damon.

"Did you tell her this!" she exclaims.

"Nope, I figured it out on my own! I deserve a pat on the back," I exclaim and pat my back.

"She even stabbed me with a dagger just to prove a point." Damon added.

"Wait… how did you know that he was a vampire?" Elena asks.

"Well, it's a long story. I'm gonna go get some popcorn. Then, we'll talk." I tell them.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, so have you guys heard of demigods?" I ask both of them while popping a few pieces of popcorn in my mouth.

"I've heard of them, half god, half human. Funny myth tough," Damon smirks. I narrow my eyes at him.

"No. Not funny! They're real! I'm living proof!" I exclaim and Damon scoffs.

"How do I know you're not lying!" Damon retorts. I stare at him for a moment.

"Damon Salvatore, died 1864, by a Katerina Petrova aka Katherine Pierce." I say," Am I right? Oh! And your brother, Stefan, made you turn." Damon's smirk faded.

"How did you know that!" Damon exclaims.

"I'm Hades' daughter. Some of us sense death and know how people died. Lucky me." I muttered sarcastically.

"There are _some_ advantages though," I say, then look at my bowl of popcorn.

"I need more food." I exclaim and walk out of the room. As I walk into the kitchen, I see Jeremy's back facing me. Perfect. I run up to him and jump on his back.

"BOO!" I yell in his ear.

"Geez Jordan! You scared the living crap out of me!" Jeremy exclaims as I get off of him.

"Well you shouldn't be easily scared then." I retort. Then I get a brownie off the plate and pop it in my mouth. Thankfully it wasn't hot.

"Damn, these are so good!" I say. Then, Elena and Damon come downstairs.

"Okay, everybody at my place in an hour. It's important. We need to find Klaus and a way to stop the ritual," Damon says and blurs out of the house. Then, Jeremy looks at me,

"Wait. You know?" he asks and Elena laughs.

"Yup. Right after she stabbed Damon," she explains and Jeremy and I laugh with her.

_~Stefan~_

The Klaus search hasn't been going as planned. Just then, Damon walks into the room.

"How was the search?" he asks me. I shook my head and sat down on the chair beside me.

"Well, I met someone new today," he tells me.

"Elena's cousin, Jordan Sommers. Interesting girl," he adds.

"Why so interested, brother?" I ask him.

"Have you ever heard of demigods? Half god, half human?" Damon asks me. I nod, confused.

"Well, Miss. Sommers claims to be one," Damon smirks.

"How… how is that possible?" I ask and Damon shrugs.

"I don't know. She'll tell us when everyone is at the boarding house." He says.

_~Jordan~_

"Ok, so… who's a vampire?" I ask Elena and Jeremy as we walk to the car.

"Well, there's Damon, Stefan aka Elena's boyfriend, and uh… Caroline," Jeremy says and I gasp.

"Caroline!? What happened!" I exclaimed, worried for one of my best friends.

"Well, when Caroline got into a car crash, Damon fed her his blood and Elena's doppelganger killed her." Jeremy explained to me.

"Wait… so who's this doppelganger?" I ask.

"Ugh! She a psychotic bitch, and we think that Klaus might have her." Elena explained. _Klaus._ I remember that name somewhere. I silently gasp. My dad and Athena told me about them before. Um… there's a whole family of them and Klaus is half vampire, half werewolf. I didn't realize how long I'd been thinking until we reached the boarding house.

"Damn! This house is big!" I exclaim as we walk into the house. Then, I hear a gasp behind me.

"Jordan! You're back!" Caroline exclaims and hugs me really tightly.

"Care… can't breathe," I gasp.

"Oops! Sorry. So… you're back! We're are totally going on a shopping spree after this!" Care exclaims.

"Okay, Care. We'll go shopping later. Besides, I'm gonna decorate the guest room so it fits me and I need a best friend's opinion. Don't you think?" I question and a Caroline smiles.

"I heard you stabbed Damon in the stomach. Gosh, wish I was there to see it…" Caroline says and I laugh as we walk into the living room.

"She did not stab me! I just didn't expect it!" Damon exclaims and I raise and eyebrow.

"Are you ready now?" I ask.

"Well, duh!" he smirks and in less than 2 seconds there's a knife in his stomach.

"Ugh!" he yells, steps back, and takes the knife out.

"What the hell!" he yells at me and I shrug.

"You said you were ready!" I whine. Then, I put my hand out.

"Can I have my knife back?" I ask as if nothing happened. He grumbles and reluctantly gives it back to me. Then, everybody laughs.

"Okay. So you told everyone what I told you guys right?" I ask Elena and Damon. They nod.

"Great! I'll start from the beginning. When I was born, I guess I was sleeping instead of awake and crying. My dad, BTW is Hades, hid me and tried everything to get me to wake up. After 2 days, he got desperate. He went to Mt. Olympus, which is on the top of the Empire State Building, and asked my aunts and uncles to help him. Zeus and Poseidon got really mad at him because once upon a time, they promised to never have kids again. But here I am, and Thalia, Jason, and Percy. Guess like they all broke their promise. Anyways, the gods loved my mom so they decided to help me and the end… I guess." I told everybody.

"Wait. Why can't Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades have kids?" Matt asked me.

"Well, there was this prophecy a long time ago. At age 16, a child of the Big 3 would like decide the fate of the gods. First, there was Thalia, but she got turned into a tree and now, she a hunter of Artemis so she can't age. She looks 15 now, but I think that she's around 22. Then, there's Percy and me. Thank gods Percy is 2 months older than me! He was the one from the prophecy instead of me. I just helped him along the way. Well, now back to my story. When all the gods used their powers to help me, I got some of their magic. Zeus gave me lightning, Poseidon gave me the power to breath underwater and to control some water, I got all my dad's power, and I got Hera's love of family. I can also charm speak because of Aphrodite, Ares… let's say I love to fight, Hephaestus- I can fix almost anything, Apollo and Artemis gave me archery skills, I can drink a lot more thanks to Dionysus, I got Athena's skill in battle strategy, and animals like me because of Demeter," I explain to everyone.

"Wait. What's charm speaking?" a guy I don't know asks me. I look at him confusedly.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" I ask. He shook his head and stretched his arm.

"Alaric Saltzman, but you can call me Ric," he explains. I nod and shake his hand. Suddenly, I feel death on him. I take off his ring.

"What is this?!" I exclaim.

"It's my ring. It resurrects me every time something supernatural kills me. Jeremy has one too." He explains. I look at it closely.

"You do know that if you die too much on it, you'll start going on killing sprees. My dad told me that there was this girl in 1870, Samantha Gilbert, she killed a bunch of found family members and vampire supporters. I want to try something," I says as I take Ric and Jeremy's rings. I use my powers to summon a big piece of silver onto the surface. I mold it into 2 similar rings and give it back to them.

"Damn, can you do that with gold?" Damon asks me and I nod.

"There, now it isn't cursed and never will be," I exclaim.

"Jordan, if you don't wrap this up, I swear, Caroline is going to blow up," Bonnie explains and Care blushes.

"Okay, charm speaking is some what like compulsion. Let me show you," I explain.

"Damon? Stefan? I really like this house so can I have it? PLEASE!?" I whine putting charm speak into my voice.

"Of course you can, Jordan," they say in a dazed manner and everyone laughs.

"So charm speaking works on vampires too?" Caroline asks and I nod.

"Depends on who's doing it, and how much they try," I explain.

"My friend, Piper, before she even knew she was a demigod, she could get herself cars, lawn mowers, and so much more stuff! Now, I think she could charm speak a goddess or at least distract them," I explain. Suddenly, Damon and Stefan gasped.

"What did you do to my house!" Damon exclaimed and I shrugged. Then, I stood up with Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie.

"Story time's over children. I want to go shopping!" I exclaim as we walk out of the house.

**So… love it? Hate it? Please give me any feedback! Any tips? (Flames are okay) This is my first time writing something that I really want to so I need as much feedback as possible. **

**So… was it worth (10) reviews? *****crosses fingers* **

**One**** review, ****one**** follow, or ****one**** favorite is okay. I just need to know that ****one**** person is reading this and I'll continue… BYE!**

**-Mickie*******


	2. Chapter 2

**So... I messed up earlier. I was rushing because off a party and got a giant clump. For the earlier people who read this, so sorry! I fixed it though... SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE!**

* * *

**THANK YOU! Thank you everybody who decided to review, follow, and/or favorite this story! You have been sooo kind! At first, I thought that no one was going to like this but you guys proved me wrong. You guys are the BEST!**

_~Jordan~_

The next few days, went by really quickly. I got to know everyone a little better and surprisingly, Damon is like an annoying brother to me. I told everyone as much as I could about demigods. Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, and I went out shopping the last few days and now, my room looks fabulous! (link on the bottom)

We were also having a 1960s Decade Dance tonight and I was going dateless.

"Jordan! Wake up!" a voice says, waking me from my sleep. I open my eyes and look at my clock. 6:45…

"Elena! Why are you waking me up so early!" I groan.

"Duh! We have school," Elena says. I groan again and cover myself with a blanket.

"Here, Elena. Let me deal with this," Damon's voice says. Suddenly, I was on the ground with a heap of blankets on me.

"DAMON!" I screech.

"Get up… you don't want to be late on your first day of school," Damon mocks. Suddenly, he's on the ground.

"Hestia, the goddess of hearth was kind of a witch, Damon. The only thing I can do is give people aneurysms but it hurts like hell. Right?" I groan as I get out of the bed and head to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I don't even know why I have to go to school. I know I'm going to get embarrassed for my dyslexia and ADHD. Besides, Annabeth taught me Trig!" I exclaim.

"You're still 17 and a junior, Jordan. Just wait until senior prank night and graduation!" Caroline squeals. When we reach the school, I say bye to Caroline and Elena and head to my locker. When the bell rang, I looked around to see if anyone would still be wandering the hallways. Nope. I grab my bag and head towards the front entrance. As I open the door, it revealed Stefan. _Oh shit._

"Hey, Stefan! Why aren't you in class?" I ask him while looking for a way to escape.

"I could ask you the same thing, but we both know why. Elena asked me to keep watch of you, and here you are," he says and picks me up.

_~Klaus~_ Being in this human's body is bloody infuriating! This man, Alaric Saltzman, seems to be close to the doppelganger so I decided he would be the best choice. I was about to start class when to door opened to see Stefan, my old ripper friend, carrying a struggling, blonde girl.

"You can't make me! Stefan!" she screams. Stefan sighs and puts her into the seat next to my doppelganger. Then, he sits in his own. I look back at the girl to see that she was trying to escape again.

"Jordan!" my doppelganger exclaims. So her name is Jordan. It suits her.

"You so owe me, Elena!" Jordan whispers quite loudly. That's when I decided to start class.

"Okay, what are we learning today?" Ric asks the class.

"With the decade dance tonight, we're covering the 60s all week," the girl in the front said.

_~Jordan~_

"Oh I wish there was something good to say about the 60s. There were the Beatles; they made it bearable. What else? The human missile thing, walk to the moon, and water gate…" Ric continued.

"The water gate was the 70s, Ric," I told him and everyone looked at me.

"I mean, Mr. Salzman," I corrected. He nods.

"Right. It all just mushes together, 60s, 70s. Thank you, Jordan," he says.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So… was Ric acting all strange or was it only me?" I asked as Stefan, Elena, and I walked into the cafeteria.

"Yeah, he kept on looking at Elena," Stefan said.

"Hey, Jer! How are you doing?" Elena asked as we reached our table, "Are you okay? Being alone in the house with John and all…"

"Hey! He has me," I say and sit down next to Bonnie.

"It's not ideal, but I have Jordan to keep me company. I'm late for class," he says and walks away. Then, Dana walks up to us.

"Hey, Elena, Jordan! This is going to sound crazy, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you guys if you were going to the dance tonight," she explains. Bonnie scoffs.

"Tell him Elena has a boyfriend," she says and I speak up.

"Wait, hold up. So… he's really hot right? Cause I'm still dateless…" I say. Bonnie and Elena laugh.

"Wow, Jordan." They say at the same time and I shrug.

"He's gonna be at the dance. His name is Klaus," she says and we all tense.

"Wait. Did you just say Klaus?" I ask. Dana nods.

"Look, I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's insanely hot," she exclaims.

"Where is he? Is he here?" Bonnie asks and Dana looks confused.

"I… I don't know," she responds. "And get this! He wants you to save him the last dance," she says, looking at Elena.

XXXXXXXXXX

I sit on the very comfy couch in the boarding house.

"So we go to the dance and we find him," Damon says.

"Really? And how are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like," Stefan says.

"Well, at least we know he not 16 and pimply. Dana says he's hot…" I confirm. Just then, Ric comes through those doors.

"There you are! Hey, I need you to put me in as a chaperone at the dance," Damon informs.

"So… what are plan to attack?" Elena asks. Bonnie speaks up. "Me. The plan is me," she says, "He has no idea how much power I have. If we find him, I can kill him." Ric scoffs.

"Is it going to be that easy? Isn't he like the biggest, baddest vampire around," he explains.

"Yeah Ric's right what if-" Damon says and speed towards Bonnie only to have her throw him into the bookshelf.

"Well, I'm impressed," Stefan laughs.

"Yeah! Bonnie can you do that again!" I exclaim.

"It doesn't matter if he's an original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena…" Bonnie exclaims.

XXXXXXXXXX

I put on the final touches to my costume an looked in the mirror. Perfect. The, I thought about Ric. When we were at the Salvatores, I got a weird read on him. I was like he was supposed to be dead… 1000 years ago. I gasp. That's it! Klaus must of switch bodies with Ric, like what Kronos did with Luke… no! Well, I could be wrong…

"Jordan! Hurry up!" Caroline screamed from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" I yelled. I grabbed my purse and ran downstairs.

"Geez, Care. Take a chill pill!" I exclaim. We walk outside and I see Elena and Bonnie in there too.

"Ooh! Can I drive!" I exclaim. Caroline and Bonnie shook their heads.

"No, no, no, NO! Last time, you almost killed us!" Caroline exclaimed. I cross my arms.

"You didn't die did you!" I whine. The rest of the ride was quiet. When we finally got there, I groan.

"I'm gonna be a loner! I don't have a date!" I exclaim.

"Why didn't you go ask Damon?" Elena asked and all of us laughed and gagged.

"Are you serious!" I exclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXX

I was dancing with a guy I didn't know when Elena went up to me.

"Jordan, I need to talk to you… NOW!" she exclaimed and dragged me outside. Then, I see Bonnie.

"Elena! Tell me what the hell is going on…" I exclaim.

"If Bonnie possesses a lot of power, there's a 50-50 chance that she won't make it," Elena explains.

"No! Bonnie, you can't do that! It's crazy!" I exclaim.

"No. If Elena dies, that'll kill me even more! I have to do this," she says and I shake my head.

"Just answer me one question guys, if the situation was reversed, would you do the same for me?" Bonnie asks.

"In a heartbeat," I reply while Elena stays quiet saying the same thing. Then, Ric speeds towards us.

"Guys! He has Jeremy!" he exclaimed. I looked at him shocked.

"WHAT!?" all of us exclaimed.

"Klaus has Jeremy! Come on!" he says and leads us back into the school.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ric was leading us to Jeremy. We were just following him as fast as we could.

"Where are you taking us?" Elena asks quickly.

"Just a little further…" Ric says.

"Something's not right," Elena mutters. Then, I realized I was right.

"Guys, stop," I say as I look at Ric… or Klaus…

"Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie shouts and Ric/Klaus just laughs.

"I just had to get away from that dance! The 60s, ugh! Not my decade!" he scoffs.

"Alaric? Are you on vervain?" Elena asks carefully.

"Now, why would you ask that?" Ric/Klaus says and advances towards us.

"He's being compelled," Elena finalizes.

"Nope!" he says and smiles, "Here's a hint. I'm not Alaric…"

"Klaus…" I speak up suspiciously. He smiles.

"Yup! Bingo!" he exclaims and Elena shakes her head.

"No… that's not possible," she says.

"It is very possible… remember what I told you about Luke, Elena? He was possessed for months, almost a year…" I explain.

"Oh don't worry Elena, Jordan. You're not on my hit list tonight… but _you_ are…" he says while looking at Bonnie. _No!_ I try using the aneurysm thing that Hestia taught me but it didn't work. He's in Ric's body! Not a supernatural one… _DAMMIT! _I look over at Bonnie to see her attacking Klaus.

"What's stopping me from going into another body? Hmm? Maybe Jeremy?" he mocked.

"Run… RUN!" Bonnie yelled and we ran out of the room and Bonnie shut the doors.

XXXXXXXXXX

We ran until we saw Damon.

Hey! What's going on…" he asked.

"Klaus! He's in Ric's body!" I exclaim and he looks shocked.

"Go… you and Elena go find Stefan!" he says and we nod while running out.

"Elena, you go left, I go right. Text me if you find him okay?" I says and run off.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Where is she, Damon!" Stefan yelled as soon as we saw him.

"She's doing what she has to do!" Damon replied.

"No! Did you know that she could die if she used that much power!" Elena screamed.

"Damon, where is Bonnie?" I say charm speaking him.

"She's in the cafeteria…" he said dazed and then came out of it but we were already running towards the area.

"BONNIE!" I screamed. She smiled at me and shut the doors. _NO!_

"No, Bonnie!" Elena screamed and tried to open the door. Suddenly, Bonnie screamed and fell onto the floor… dead? I opened the door and ran straight towards Bonnie.

"No, no, no, no! Bonnie!" Elena yells beside me…

"Bonnie! Please! Stefan… can't you do anything!?" I cry and he shakes his head.

"I'm sorry. We're too late," he says and then Damon comes in.

"Stefan, get them out of here, I have to get rid of the body…" he says.

"Damon! This is Bonnie!" I yelled at him. I pressed a charm on my bracelet and an aqua pearl appeared in my hand. (Hey…so I'm gonna use the movie version of the pearls because I have something planned in the future so… please don't be mad at me)(It's Percy Jackson if you guys didn't know)

"What are you going to do? Throw that a my face!" Damon mocks. I look at Elena and Stefan.

"See you guys at home," I sniffed and crushed the pearl with my foot, imagining the Salvatore Boarding House.

XXXXXXXXXX

I was on the couch, trying to drink the cup of water that Stefan gave me. Elena was sitting in the chair in front of the fireplace. Then, the door opened and I saw Damon.

"What did you do with her!" Elena yelled. I nodded unable to speak because of crying so much. No! I'm Jordan Sommers! I don't cry!

"Stefan, please tell them to calm down," Damon whines.

"Don't talk like we're not in the room!" I yell at him. He looks at me.

"You knew that Bonnie would die didn't you!" Elena says still crying.

"Yes, I knew!" Damon snaps and Elena slaps him. He steps back.

"You two need to listen to me and prepare for what I'm going to say. Bonnie had to die. We weren't prepared for Klaus possessing Alaric. Klaus wasn't going to stop. He wasn't going to stop until he knew that Bonnie was dead. He had to believe it!" Damon whispers. I look up.

"She cast a spell on herself. Bonnie is okay," he adds and leaves the room. I look at Elena and smile.

"Bonnie's okay!" she breathes and hugs me and I laugh.

XXXXXXXXXX

Stefan gets out Elena's laptop and puts it in front of us.

"Stefan? What's this?" I ask.

"It's a chance to talk to Bonnie," he explains.

XXXXXXXXXX

Elena walked out of Damon's room after apologizing so I decided to go in.

"Hey," I said.

"Is it go see Damon day!?" he jokes as he sees me and I smile.

"So… I now you've been wondering about this?" I say and hold up another pearl.

"Ah! The mystery pearl that made you disappear," he says and I nod.

"They're Poseidon's. He gives me 5 every other month. Either he does it, a water nymph, or one of the other gods. It's been a month so… I should be getting one soon. You crush the pearl and imagine the place you want to go to. It can be used by anyone and you can't imagine a person alone. Only a place," I explain and yawn.

"Hey, do you mind if I crash here. I would go home but John's there and Jeremy's with Bonnie and I don't want to be there alone with him," I say and Damon nods.

"There's a guest room across Elena. Good night," he smirks. I laugh.

"Good night, Damon," I say and walk out of his room. I walk past Elena's room to see she wasn't there. Where is she? I walked around until I saw the door leading to the cellar open. I go in and walk till I see Elena sitting on the ground with a dagger in her hand next to a dead body?

"Elena? What the hell are you doing?" I ask. She gasps and looks at me.

"Who… who is that?" I ask wearily.

"That's Elijah, the one who can help us kill Klaus without killing Bonnie…" she explains. I look at him closely and sigh.

"Please don't tell anyone! Especially Damon and Stefan. They'll stop me before I can even say no." she explains. I sigh and nod. Then, I sit down right next to her.

"Okay, let's do this," I whisper.

** imgres?imgurl= . &imgrefurl= . &h=447&w=582&sz=55&tbnid=6JtIlU3HOcnVAM:&tbnh=98&tbnw=127&zoom=1&usg=_S5C9bmOIKHZnW6vtIuk8xgxPdXA=&docid=y2k7_t8fIz0NtM&sa=X&ei=HenfUO3DHczOqAHb8YDoBQ&ved=0CDcQ9QEwAA&dur=214**

**So… love it? Hate it? Please give input! **

**I want to thank you guys again for being soooooo generous with the reviews! **

**So maybe 10 more reviews? *crosses fingers***

**THANK YOU!**

**-Mickie*******


	3. Chapter 3

~Jordan~

After _another _hour, I get really bored.

"Damn you, ADHD!" I whisper angrily. I look up at Elena who was recently staring at me.

"I'm going to get something to drink," I tell her and walk out of the cellar. I sneak out of the cellar as quietly as I can and skip to the kitchen. I look in the fridge and see a cup of orange juice… yum! I walk back to the cellar and still see Elijah on the ground, lifeless.

"Ugh! He's still not moving?! Dude, you don't need that much beauty sleep!" I exclaim. As I say that, Elijah gasps and moves into what looks like a really painful position. Elena rushes to him and shushes him.

"Katerina…" he whispers and looks like he's in a flashback mode.

"No… it's Elena," my cousin whispers back.

"Oh my god…" he says and lays back down… becoming still.

"What's happening?" I ask her quietly.

"I don't-" he starts but then Elijah turns to a fatal position…ugh! That's got to hurt!

"I can't breathe!" he says and runs straight into the wall… Elena rushes to him, holding him up and I just stand there… stupidly I guess… still in shock.

"I'm not invited in!" he says while speeding into the other wall and out the door. Leaving Elena in shock, left behind.

"Don't just stand there! Let's go!" I exclaim quietly so Damon and Stefan don't hear from upstairs. Elena nods and runs after me, holding the dagger. I make sure my bracelet is still there… just in case. We reach the front door to see Elijah crouching by it. He see's Elena and I and he runs straight towards us, but runs into the invisible barrier.

"What happened," he demands but Elena stops him. She puts a finger on her lips and points upstairs.

"We can't talk here… they will hear us…" I whisper as quietly as I can.

"Can we trust you?" Elena finishes.

"Can I trust you?" Elijah counters. Elena stops to think for a bit but I get tired. I take the dagger from her hand without hurting her and hand it to Elijah. Elena gives me a look but I just smile innocently. Elijah looks at Elena and me before hesitantly taking it from me.

* * *

We were in the car. Elena and Elijah was in the front and I got placed in the stupid backseat.

"Why do I have to sit in the back!" I whine.

"Cause you do!" Elena argues while driving.

"I get why you're up there. The last time I drove we damaged the car a bit… but why does he get to sit up there! Why can't her drink the stupid blood bag back here! I'm sooooo lonely!" I exclaim.

"Ok… first of all, the last time you drove, we were lucky we didn't get arrested! You crashed my dad's car! Secondly, Elijah is up here so you can't bother me…" Elena explains.

"I was 15! Percy drove his first car when he was like 13," I mutter.

"Who is this again?" I hear Elijah ask.

"Elijah meet Jordan Sommers, my cousin," she introduces us.

"How did she find out about all this?" he asks, referring to all the mystical stuff.

"I found out when I was like… 10. Just not in the way you'd think…" I explain, being cryptic. We finally arrive at the Lockwood estate.

"You look better…" Elena starts.

"If you cut your hair shorter and change your clothes… yup I can see it now. I can cut it if you want? Aphrodite showed me how. You'd look totes hot! Man, I need to stop hanging around her children…" I mutter.

"How did you get the dagger?" he asks.

"I'll tell you everything, but we have to work together. You have to give me your word," Elena asks.

"Your ability to make demands is long past," Elijah argues calmly.

"No demands, actually. You help us, we help you!" I say.

"And why should I help you two?" he asks.

"The same reason why you haven't kill me. You need my help to kill Klaus, and I need you," Elena explains. Then, both our phones ring. I look to see who was calling me… Damon.

"Who do you have?" I ask her.

"Stefan," she says.

"Switch?" I ask nicely. She rolls her eyes and answers her phone and I answer mine.

"Hello, Damon. Why are you calling me on such a fine sunny day?" I ask nicely.

"Where are you guys?" he asks angrily.

"Oh! We're actually having a girl's day out! No boys sorry!" I say innocently.

"I know you guys undaggered Elijah. Now where are you!" he yells. I look over to see Elijah and Elena looking at me. She already got Stefan to accept this…

"You know! I think I hear Elena calling me! Sorry! Bye!" I say and hang up. A few seconds later, my phone rings again, and again, and again. Frustrated, I set my phone on fire in my hand, startling the two in the front. It burns for a few seconds and I throw it out the window.

"There! Peace and quiet!" I exclaim.

"Jordan! Why would you burn your phone!" Elena exclaims.

"Don't worry, Elena! It'll be in my pocket, fixed in about 10 minutes. Magic," I said in a 'DUH' voice.

"So you're a witch? Strange… you don't smell like one. You have magical blood in you, yes, but something else too…" Elijah says.

"Nope… I'm not a witch. I'm something better!"

* * *

We reach the Lockwood mansion and Elijah rings the bell. Carol opens the door.

"Elena, Elijah, Jordan! I didn't know you were back in Mystic Falls. What happened?!" she asks, looking at Elijah.

"I am in need of your help. It won't take too long…" Elijah says compelling Carol.

"Alright. Follow me," Carol says robotically inviting us into her house.

"Well, first things first. I'm in a need of clothing," Elijah explains.

"Well, I have my husband's suits. I haven't packed them up yet," she answers.

"Wonderful. This won't take long," he says, looking at Elena and me.

"How did you know that she's not on vervain?" I asked him.

"Because I was the one who got her off it… right before your cousin and her friends… killed me. Twice. I'll be right back in a moment," he says and goes upstairs.

* * *

"So I suppose the Martin witches are no longer with us," Elijah infers.

"Yes. I'm sorry," she says.

"And what about Katerina? She would have been released from my compulsion after I died," he asks.

"Klaus has her. We all think she's dead," Elena says.

"She's not dead," I butt in.

"How do you know?" Elena asks me.

"You told me Katherine is like 500 years old. She should have died a long time ago. I would have felt it," I explain grinning at Elijah's confused face.

"Even though I do not know what Jordan is speaking of, she is correct. That's not Klaus' style. Death would be too forgiving for what she did," he explains.

"Wait. I'm confused. You say you want Klaus dead, but you still want Katherine to pay for what she did to him?" I ask.

"I have my own reasons for wanting her to pay," he says cryptically.

"There was a time I would do anything for him," he goes into flashback mode again.

"Klaus is my brother," he says when he comes out of it.

"I heard that. I'm just still processing," Elena says.

"I may be off in time, but I think the term you're looking for is OMG," he says and I bust out in laughter.

"Actually, Elijah. The term you're looking for is OMFG! Oh my fucking god! That was hilarious!" I exclaim in between my giggles. Elena pushes me a bit to get me to shut up, while Elijah just smirks.

"There's a whole family of Originals?" Elena asks. I nod.

"My dad told me about them, Lena," I tell her.

"My father was a very wealthy land owner in a village of Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children," he begins.

"Wait so… your parents were human," she asks. I get up and fetch my self a drink because I was told of this story by my dad and Athena. I look at the shelf… ooh! Bourbon…

"My whole family was. Our whole origin of vampires is a long story, Elena," he says as I walk back into the room.

"Just know, we're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original Family and with us all, vampires were created."

"But Klaus is your brother… and you want him dead?" I ask.

"Let's go outside… I'm still feeling a tad… dead," he said and walked out, with us following him.

* * *

"So as you can see, nothing can kill an original. Not sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite," Elijah explains, "only the wood of one tree, a tree my family burned to the ground."

"So that's where the white ash comes from," Elena concludes.

"The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature must have a weakness to maintain balance," he explains.

"Wait… if the sun can kill an original then why does Klaus want to break the curse?" Elena asks.

"Right… the curse of the sun and moon… sound so biblical sounding?" Elijah says, smirking.

"What's so funny?" she asks. Elijah just keeps smirking and thinks of something.

"I don't understand. So Klaus drew the Aztec drawings?" Elena says, confused.

"Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any culture or continent we felt like planting it in," Elijah lists.

"Why?" Elena asks.

"The easiest way to discover the existence of the doppelganger or to find some long lost moon stone is to have every creature on the two warring species on the lookout for it," Elijah explains.

"So the curse is not Aztec at all?" Elena asks.

"Elena… the sun and moon curse is fake," I say bluntly.

"Yes, it doesn't exist," Elijah says and walks away.

* * *

"Klaus and I faked the sun and moon curse for over the last thousand years," he explains.

"But if there's not a curse-" Elena starts.

"There is a curse, Lena, just not that one. The real curse is placed on Klaus and Klaus alone. Isn't that right, Elijah?" I say to him. Then, Elena's phone vibrates and it irritates the hell out of me.

"Elijah, please give Elena her phone back before I set it on fire…" I say while faking a sweet smile and Elijah smirks.

"Hello?" Elena says. A minute later, she comes back.

"Klaus went after Jenna, we have to go to her," Elena exclaims.

"I believe that wasn't part of the deal," he argues.

"She's our family! We-" she says again but I interrupt her.

"Elena, go! I'll stay," I say.

"But Jordan…" she starts again.

"I'll be fine! Besides, before he can hut me, I'll shove a knife in his heart… maybe I'll set him on fire…" I say making her scoff.

"Fine, I'll be back soon," she says as she runs to the car. I turn to Elijah. His eyes look glossy like he's in a flashback. His eyes are filled with regret and love I think.

"You used to love her, huh?" I ask.

"Who are you speaking of?" he replies.

"Katherine… I mean Katerina… you loved her," I conclude. He only replies with a curt nod.

"Now… I am very curious on what you are?" he asks. Ugh!

"Somehow… I knew you were going to ask that… what do you know about Greek and Roman gods?" I ask him.

"There are 12 Olympian gods. There are the Big Three which are Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades," he says and looks at me.

"That is correct. Now what do you know about demigods?" I ask him.

"They are the product of a human and an immortal god… but what does that have to do with you?" he asks questioningly.

"I am a demigod. Hades is my father," I explain.

"Incredible. Are there more of you?" he asks.

"Yes. Though I am not supposed to be alive," I say.

"And why is that?" he asks.

"The Big Three, are the most powerful gods. There was a prophecy saying that when their children reach the age of 16, they will decide the fate of Mt. Olympus. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades agreed to never have children again to prevent this fate from happening." I explain.

"Then, why are you still alive? No offence. Wouldn't Zeus and Poseidon want to get rid of you?" he asked.

"Well that is true, but Zeus and Poseidon also went against this rule. Zeus has a daughter that should be 22 now and also a son my age and Poseidon had a son that is also my age.

"How old are you now?"

"I'm seventeen. My cousin, Percy Jackson, is two months older than me. He's Poseidon's son. He was the Chosen One," I say.

"What about Zeus' daughter. You said that she is 22. Shouldn't she be this Chosen one?" he asks.

"I guess, but when Thalia was getting to Camp Half-Blood, that's like a safe ground for demigods, she and my friends were being chased by a monster. She sacrificed herself to save her friends and Zeus changed her into a tree to prevent her from dying. Then, we got her back and then two days before her 16th birthday, she joined the Hunters of Artemis," I explain.

"Wow…" he breathed.

"Yeah…" I said and we ended up in an awkward silence, which I hated.

"I'm bored. Do you know how to have fun, Elijah?" I asked him.

"Well, what kind of fun do you enjoy…" he smirks. I smile innocently.

"Do you know how to play tag?" I ask him.

"Why would you want to play such a childish game?" he asked.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" I exclaim.

"Ok, one game," he says, giving in.

"Being the gentleman you are, you'll give me a 5 second start right?" I ask sweetly.

"Of course, Miss. Sommors," he says in a ridiculous posh accent that sent me in a fit of giggles. I run away from him and hear him count down from 5. I run to the closest shadow I see. I see him running, at a human speed, towards me, not even really trying.

"Aww, come on! Actually try! Use your amazing vampire speed!" I exclaim. He cocks one eyebrow and speeds towards me. Right before he can grab me, I shadow travel to another shadow about 10 yards away from him.

"You missed me!" I exclaim. He speeds towards me again.

"Missed me again!" I yell as I shadow travel again.

"What is this called!?" he yells at me, looking around.

"Shadow traveling!" I say as he zooms towards me again but I shadow traveling.

"Can all demigods do this?" he asks.

"Nope, for children of Hades, it pretty easy. Percy learned how to do it!" I yell at him.

"What else can you do?" he asks me. I shrug and lay in the grass.

"When I was born, I guess I was sleeping instead of awake and crying. My dad, BTW is Hades, hid me and tried everything to get me to wake up. After 2 days, he got desperate. He went to Mt. Olympus, which is on the top of the Empire State Building, and asked my aunts and uncles to help him. When all the gods used their powers to help me, I absorbed some of their magic. Zeus gave me lightning, Poseidon gave me the power to breath underwater and to control some water, I got all my dad's power, and I got Hera's love of family. I can also charm speak because of Aphrodite, Ares… let's say I love to fight, Hephaestus- I can fix almost anything, Apollo and Artemis gave me archery skills, I can drink a lot more thanks to Dionysus, I got Athena's skill in battle strategy, and animals like me because of Demeter," I explain to him.

"That's a lot to take in," he said.

"Yeah, I got attacked by a centaur when I was 10. There was a lot of magic radiating off me. I learned all of this when I was 10. Learned how to use a lot of weapons too," I smirk.

"Out of all my 1,000 years, why haven't I seen any demigods?" he asked.

"Because there's a veil that the gods make so we're not recognized as demigods. You've come passed us thousands of times, you just didn't know…" I say cryptically.

* * *

Finally, Elena came back. Elijah and I were drinking some of the Lockwood's alcohol. At least he wasn't a buzz kill.

"Welcome back," Elijah greeted.

"Is Jenna okay?" I asked and Elena nodded.

"She's going to be fine…" she said but didn't sound certain.

"Okay, thanks for checking on her," I said.

"So… tell me about Klaus' curse," Elena asked.

"Even though my family was close, Klaus and my father did not get along. When we became vampires, we found out the truth. Klaus is not my father's son. Klaus is from a different bloodline. When my father found out, he hunted down and killed my mother's lover and his entire family. What he didn't know was that he ignited a war between the species," Elijah explained.

"A war between the species?" my cousin asked.

"The vampires…" Elijah started.

"And the werewolves," I finished and Lena looked at me.

"How did you know that?" she asked me.

"All of Klaus' kills are now resident of hell, my father's domain. I think he would want to know who's been filling up his so-called kingdom. He and Athena did some research and voila!" I say enthusiastically.

"Wait. So what does that make Klaus? A vampire or a werewolf?" she asked.

"He's both," Elijah and I said moments later.

"A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for this much power, so the witches made my brother's werewolf side… dormant," Elijah explained.

"That's the curse Klaus wants to break?" Elena asks astonished.

"Klaus wants to trigger the part of him that is a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. Making his own race, endangering not only vampires, but everyone," he finishes.

"But you helped him!" Elena exclaims.

"I helped him because I loved him. Now that has changed. He must die," he says.

"We have the dagger now. We can stop him," Elena says.

"When a werewolf get wounded by silver, it heals. The dagger is useless," Elijah says, "an original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash and a silver dagger.

"What are you saying? That Klaus can't be killed?" she asks.

"There's one way to kill any supernatural creature, by the servants of nature themselves," he says.

"A witch, if they can channel that much power, but it would kill them," Elena sighs.

"A witch with that much power, can kill Klaus," Elijah says.

"What if I told you that I know a witch with that much power?" Elena asks.

"Then I would tell you that there is one more thing that you should know," Elijah says and goes into a flashback.

"You found a way to save the life of the doppelganger?" Elena asked.

"Yes I did… but unfortunately, Katerina put matters into her own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out," he said and gave Elena her jacket and with that, Elena and I walked out the door.

"You know, I have a huge family… the gods are really busy. There are a lot of us that make the wrong choices and do bad things. For example, one of my best friends, Luke, he was going to rise Kronos from the dead to destroy Mt. Olympus. He succeeded to rise him too, but in the end, he sacrificed himself to save us all. So whatever Klaus did, I hope that it's worth killing your family. Many of mine die every year, some don't even get to know who their parent is. Make the right choice, Elijah," I tell him and follow Elena out.

* * *

Elijah was going to the boarding house with us to get an apology from Stefan and Damon. I doubt that Damon will give him one though. We walked into the house to hear fighting and things breaking.

"Stop!" Elena yells at them. Stefan does but Damon goes for another punch.

"Damon, STOP!" I yell and add charm speak into it. He stops and glares at me, knowing what I did. He then looks ate Elijah.

"You invited him in too!" he yells at Elena.

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal. He just wants one thing in return," Elena explains slowly.

"And what is that?" Damon and Stefan ask.

"I want an apology," he says and Damon scoffs. They both stand there for a few seconds when Stefan walks up.

"I'm sorry for the part I played in your death. I was protecting Elena, and I will always protect Elena," he says.

"I understand," Elijah says curtly and looks over to Damon.

"The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Bonnie won't be able to kill Klaus without killing herself and Elijah knows how to save my life," Elena says.

"Well then, you can all go to hell," he says and walks away.

"Been there, done that! Stayed for a couple weeks, it was actually really cool when you blocked out all the disgusting sounds my dad and Persephone would make at night," I say brightly and everyone that was still in the room chuckles a bit.

"I'm sorry for is part, he is mad at me at the moment," Stefan explains.

"Perhaps," Elijah said.

**So… did you like it? Sorry for the long wait. I got writer's block and my sister was just criticizing this story but I finally just ignored it and wrote on! Fave, follow, and review! **

**-Mickie*******


	4. Chapter 4

**So hi guys! I need a BETA! PM me and send me your profile and I'll see what I can do… **

_~Jordan~_

"Tonight is the full moon. We should expect that Klaus is ready to break the curse," Elijah explains.

"Elena and Jordan said that the sun and moon curse is fake. That it is just a curse placed on Klaus?" Stefan asks.

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf side from manifesting, but if he breaks it, he'll be a true hybrid," Elijah continues.

"Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today, with_ Bonnie_!" he spats.

"No! Bonnie can't use that much magic without dying!" Elena exclaims.

"I'll write her a good eulogy," he counters.

"That's not an option! Do you even have a damn heart in that body! I am not going to let my best friend die because you're too lazy and stubborn to go with Elijah's plan!" I exclaim angrily.

"Okay, how do we break this curse?" Stefan asks, trying to change the subject.

"The ritual itself is actually straight forward. The ingredients, so you speak, you already know," Elijah says.

"A moon stone," Stefan starts.

"A witch must channel the power of a full moon to release the spell within the stone. And then, Klaus, being both vampire and werewolf must sacrifice one of each."

"So, when do I fit in all of this?" Elena asks.

"The final part of the ritual, Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger to the point of your death," he says. We all look at Elena with sympathy.

"And that's where you come in… right?" I ask. Elijah takes a cool, fancy vile out of a box.

"I acquired this elixir for Katerina. It has been claimed to have mystical properties. Resuscitation," he explains.

"So I'll be dead," she starts.

"And then you won't," I finish.

"That's your plan!? A magical witch potion with no expiration date?" Damon exclaims and I scoff.

"You want to come back to life, what about John's ring?" Damon asks.

"The ring won't work, Damon. When I fixed it, I figured out that it only works on mortals aka humans. Elena here is a doppelganger, made by the servants of nature! Am I right?" I say, asking Elijah.

"Miss. Sommers-" he starts but I interrupt him.

"Jordan," I say in a cough.

"_Jordan_ is correct. Odds are, it will not work," Elijah explains.

"I'll take those odds over your elixir!" Damon spats. I walk over to the vile and pick it up.

"What if it doesn't work, Elena?" Damon reasons. I open it and take a sniff. Smiling, I close it.

"Then I'll be dead," she answers.

"Actually, the elixir will probably work. It smells right. My dad has made a few of these for safekeeping. The witches may not have Hades help but they're somewhat close," I say not revealing any more. Damon just scoffs angrily and walks out of the room.

"Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this? Does he have a werewolf?" Elena asks.

"Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for a thousand years. If he doesn't already have werewolf then I guess by tonight he will," Elijah says.

* * *

"What did Klaus do to you that made him hate you so much?" I ask Elijah. Stefan was outside, trying to cool Damon off and Elena was calming down Jenna.

"He daggered my siblings and put them where no one would find them. He buried them out in sea," he says sadly.

"I'm sorry for your loss," I say apologetically and he nods. Then Elena walks into the room.

"They can't understand why I'm doing this," she sighs.

"Then why are you?" Elijah asks.

"I'm the key to breaking the curse. Klaus is here because of me. If I don't stop him, he'll hurt the people I love. It's that simple," she replies.

"You do know that there's a chance that the elixir will not work," Elijah says, "I don't want to mislead you."

"I know the chance I'm taking," she says. Then, I hear a noise in the front and Jenna yelling.

"Jenna! Jenna! Jenna!" Ric says rapidly.

"I said get out!" she screams. I walk in to see Jenna holding a crossbow and Ric backed up against the wall.

"Jenna, put the crossbow down. It's me, Ric!" he claims.

"You stay away from me!" Jenna yells back.

"Okay, what's going on?" Elena says walking in, moments after me.

"It's me, Elena! I swear! Klaus let me go! Klaus let me go!" he exclaims.

"Prove it," Damon and I said at the same time and I laugh.

"Okay, um… the first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in when I was-" he said but was interrupted by Jenna.

"Okay! It's him!" she exclaims and puts the crossbow down.

"Why'd he let you go?" I ask.

"He wanted me to give you a message. The sacrifice happens tonight," he explains. Elena and I look at Elijah sadly.

* * *

"So you really don't remember anything? Anything at all?" Stefan asks Ric.

"Not really. No. I blacked out and woke up three days later," he explains. It was really silent and Ric and Jenna kept staring at each other… I kinda thought it was cute… in a I may never ever trust you again kind of way.

"Katherine was there!" he finally says.

"Yeah, she's under compulsion," I say.

"Damon snuck her some vervain but she can't leave until Klaus says so," Stefan explains.

"Where is Damon?" Elena asks.

"Um… I saw him go upstairs," Jenna replies. Elena sighs and walks upstairs to talk to him.

"So what else did I do?" Ric asked. We just stared at him. Then, I got a call. I looked at my phone. It said _Annabeth. _I squealed and everyone in the room looked at me weirdly.

"Um… sorry. Gotta take this," I said and walked into another room.

"Hello, Anna! Does Chiron know you're using a phone?" I ask her.

"No! But don't tell him. I just missed one of my best friends," she replied.

"Ooh! Annabeth Chase, a rule breaker? I thought I'd never live to see the day! I missed you too! So… how are you and Percy?" I asked her.

"We're doing good! I would let him talk to you but he training and you know how he gets if someone bothers him," she explains.

"Yup. I remember, but I have to say I put up a really good fight!" I joke.

"So? How are you? I heard what happened," she trails off. I sniff a bit.

"It's okay. I'm okay. I'm living with my cousins back in Mystic Falls again. I met a few new people too. They're vampires but they're actually nice!" I exclaim.  
"Vampires? Jordan! What are you doing around vampires? Do you need me to go down there and smack some sense into you?" Annabeth exclaims.

"It's okay! I trust them, Anna. Don't worry about me! I'll be okay and safe…well as safe as I can get," I giggle.

"Good I-" she starts but gets interrupted.

"Annabeth!" someone yelled on the other side.

"Sorry! It's Percy! I'll tell everyone you said hi! Bye, Jordan!" she says and hangs up on me. I sigh and walk back to the room. No one was there so I went upstairs to see what the commotion was.

"What the hell is going on here!" I exclaim. I looked around the room. Stefan and Damon were arguing. Stefan had a giant wooden stick in his stomach and Elena was on the ground crying with blood on her mouth. NO.

"Damon here, fed Elena vampire blood!" Stefan exclaims in pain.

"Get out of here!" I screamed. He scowled and sped out of the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Ric said as he and Jenna ran into the room.

"Get him out of here!" Elena screams.

"Oh my god," Jenna gasps.

"Okay, Jenna. Downstairs in the basement are some blood bags. Go get them… NOW!" Ric exclaims and Jenna runs out of the room.

"Okay Stef, I'm gonna pull it out quickly like a band aid, on three. One. Two," and at that, I pulled out the stick. Stefan moans in pain and falls down to Elena.

"It's okay," Elena says repeatedly.

"I'm so sorry," Stefan pleads obviously in pain.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm okay," she says.

* * *

"UGH!" Stefan groaned as he finished another blood bag.

"Thank you, the both of you," Stefan said at Ric, Jenna and me.

"No prob. We'll just leave you two alone. Ya know, have fun!" I says and drag Ric and Jenna with me.

"Well, I'm going to go to the Grill, does anyone want to join me?" I ask both of them.

"Um yeah. I'll meet you there," Ric said and I nodded.

* * *

I walked in the Grill to see Damon drinking by the bar.

"Hey, Damon," I say as I sit next to him.

"Oh god! Are you going to start yelling at me too?" he groans.

"No. I don't hold grudges a lot," I explain.

"I screwed up!" he exclaims as Ric sits down too.

"Yeah, buddy. You did screw up," Ric replies.

"Gentlemen," a really hot accented voice says behind us.

"And me!" I exclaim feeling left out.

"Why so glum?" he asks as he sits next to us. Ugh, no! Another vampire.

"Ugh! Klaus I presume," Damon groans.

"In the flesh. Thanks for the loaner, mate," he says.

"Any reason you stopped to come by?" Damon asked him.

"I was told that you and your brother fancy my doppelganger," Klaus says.

"Okay, one, Elena is not your doppelganger and two, yes, they do fancy her," I say, "Fancy does mean like right? I don't speak old people."

"Just here to remind you not to do anything you'd regret," Klaus says. Damon laughs and I choke on my drink.

"Thanks for your advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into postponing the ritual?" Damon asks.

"You can't but I probably could," I scoff.

"You're kidding," Klaus laughs, "he is kidding right?" he asks Ric and me.

"Sadly he is not," I say.

"I mean what's one month in the whole grand schemes of everything?" he says.

"Let me be clear. I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, I advise that you don't screw it up," Klaus says and walks towards the door.

"You know, if he wasn't going to kill my cousin then I probably screw him… I mean a thousand years has got to teach him something. He's also really hot…" I whisper to Damon and RIC.

"UGH," Daman shudders.

"I can still hear you, sweetheart," he yells back at us.

"Oops. Oh well," I say.

* * *

Damon, Ric, and I were going to see Katherine and I have to say, helping them postpone the ritual is probably the stupidest things I've ever done. Ric opened the door and I stood next to him.

"Well look who's stupid enough to come back," Katherine retorts.

"Well someone had to let him in," Ric said. Katherine then looks at me.

"Well who's this?" she asks.

"Jordan. I'm Elena's cousin," I say and walk into the apartment.

"Damon, would you like to come in?" Ric asks and Damon walks in after me. Katherine then pins him to the wall.

"Are you trying to get me killed!" she exclaims. Damon then speeds over and pins her to the wall.

"Ric, Jordan, you can go now," he says.

"Are you sure?" Ric asks.

"Yeah. Only one of us needs blamed for this," he says.

"I think I'm going to stay. This might be amusing," I say smirking.

"What do you mean by blamed?" Katherine asks.

"I need to know where Klaus is keeping his werewolf," Damon says.

"Why?" she asks.

"Because he thinks that if he postpones the ritual for a month, Elena will forgive him for doing what he did," I explain.

"What are you going to do?" she asks.

"Dead werewolf means no ritual," he finishes.

"NO. You can't do that! Klaus will kill you and everyone you've ever met!" Katherine exclaims.

"You should like this! It should buy you another month of your pathetic life!" Damon counters.

"Right, but I'm not the vampire he's planning on sacrificing," Katherine says smirking.

"If I were you, I think I would of chosen to be sacrificed. I mean, I hear that Klaus doesn't take lightly to being betrayed and he likes revenge," I say.

"What do you mean you're not being sacrificed?" Damon asked.  
"Yeah, he's got Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood. Therefore, I'm in the clear," she says happily. Suddenly, I see red and Katherine is on the floor screaming.

"Where do you think he got that idea!" I scream at her.

"I was just looking out for myself!" she says between the screams.

"Hey, hey, stop! We still need her," Damon says grabbing me slowly. I finally stop after I set a bit of her hair on fire. Katherine stands up, leaning on the couch for support. Damon sighs loudly.

"What if I said Elena had vampire blood in her system. Yeah, wonder how that will be… competing for Stefan's love for like… forever," Damon says smirking.

"The tomb. He's got them in the tomb," she finally says after like 2 minutes.

"Thank you," Damon says before leaving.

"Hope you rot in hell!" I say singing as I skip out of the apartment.

* * *

I walk behind Damon as we walk towards the tomb.

"Which one are you trying to save? The wolf? Or the blonde?" a voice says behind us.

"Did you really think that Klaus would leave them unprotected?" he said.

"Well, I was hoping he would. I really like this outfit and I really don't want your blood staining it," I said casually.

"What my buddy here is trying to says is… wishful thinking," Damon smirks. A second later, Damon has him on the ground by the throat. Then, Damon is thrown away from the witch by about 15 yards. He's giving Damon an aneurysm.

"No way in hell! I'm the only one who's allowed to do that to him!" I yell and give him one back, but way stronger and he falls to the ground. I hear a gunshot and turn around to see Matt with a gun, loaded.

"Whoo! Go Matt!" I exclaim. Damon speeds and snaps the witch's neck.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asks.

"Where's Caroline?" Matt asks.

"She's in the tomb! I have a bestie to save!" I say and run into the tomb. I turn around and see Damon knocking Matt out with the gun.

"What are you doing!" I exclaim.

"We don't need him bothering us," Damon says.

"Fine, but he better get out of this place in one peace," I sigh.

* * *

Tyler fell to the ground in pain.

"Tyler?" Caroline and I asked. He looked to the sky and groaned.

"It's starting," he said.

"Oh great!" Damon exclaimed, "let's go."

* * *

"I'll take care of it," Damon said to the phone and hung up.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Klaus came, Elena's gone," he growls. Tyler then chose that moment to fall to the ground and I swear I heard his bones move and break.

"TYLER!" we all screamed. He looked at us.

"I don't know how long I can hold it off! GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled.

"Tyler, it's going to be okay. You've still got time," Caroline says slowly.

"GO!" he screams.

"Tyler it's-" I started but got stopped when he jumped Damon and the both fell to the ground. Damon threw him to the ground and ordered Caroline and Matt to take him to the Lockwood cellar. He then sped me to Alaric's apartment.

* * *

We knocked the door over and sped into the room.

"Well, if it isn't Damon Salvatore and Miss. Jordan. I don't know how you've been invited in," Klaus says in a bored but really sexy voice… NO! BAD JORDAN! I thought.

"I came here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual," Damon says.

"I actually didn't know we were going here actually. I wanted to go home and eat something," I piped in.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Klaus asked angrily.

"Yeah, but that was before I rescued your vampire, werewolf, and killed your witch," Damon said.

"Excuse me?" Klaus stood up dangerously.

"You can kill me for it, I don't care. It was all me," Damon said.

"Then why is she here?" Klaus said at me. Damon looked at me and gave me a look that said 'go with it'!

"Yeah, it was all, Damon. I just followed him around the whole day," I said using my charmspeak. Klaus looked at us both.

"Katerina, give us a moment," he said and she left the room.

"I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire, in love with his brother's girl," Klaus mocked at Damon, "I knew one of you would try to stop me. It was just a 50/50 guess on who." He turned on his laptop and it showed Jules screaming on the ground.

"The thing about wolves is that… they like to travel in packs," Klaus said smirking. Damon looks at the screen and frowns.

"Jules," he states.

"When you spend a thousand years, you learn a thing or two. First rule, always have a back up. Back up werewolf, back up witch," he said.

"Back up vampire," Damon finishes.

"I've got that covered too," Klaus says and snaps Damon's neck. He then looks at me.

"What are we going to do with you?" he asks. I put my hands behind my back and press a charm on my bracelet. It turned into a dagger and I mentally smiled. In a second, he has that dagger, only it's in his heart.

"Sorry sweetheart, that won't work on me," he said.

"Damn, and I was so close," I taunt. He sighs, speeds over, and breaks my neck, letting me drop to the ground, **dead.**

**So? Love it, hate it? I don't know… PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Let me know how you feel about this chapter. Oh! And I decided that I'm going to try to update every week! FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW!**

**AGAIN! I REALLY NEED A BETA!**


	5. Chapter 5

_~Damon~_

"Hey! Wake up!" a voice says and slaps my face a few times.

"What the hell happened?" I groan.

"He's gone! He had to do the ritual. I'm sorry! I had to! He would have know that I was on vervain if I didn't do it!" Katherine exclaims.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Klaus! He made me call her! He needed to lure her out! He needed another vampire!" Katherine exclaimed.

"Who did you call?" I mumbled. I looked at her and she was silent.

"Who did you call, Katherine?" I growl.

"Jenna," she said simply.

"Why didn't he use me!" I exclaimed.

"He couldn't! Damon, he said you were as good as dead!" Katherine exclaimed.

"What do you mean!" I exclaim.

"What does it mean? What is this, Damon?" she asked and shoved my sleeve up to see a really bad werewolf bite.

"Werewolf bite," I say slowly.

"Yeah, a werewolf bite," she said. Then, a thought popped into my head.

"Where's Jordan! Did Klaus do anything to her? She left right!?" I asked firing questions off the bat.

"Damon…" she said sadly.

"What! Where is she!? Do you know where is she!" I exclaim. I look at her face and her eyes are glued to the couch. NO. Not her too!

"No! Come on Jordan! Wake up! You aren't supposed to let him kill you!" I exclaim and push a little bit. Suddenly, she wakes up gasping and coughing.

_~Jordan~_

I wake up gasping and coughing. My neck also hurt.

"Did I… did I die?" I ask them.

"Look, Jordan, did you-" Damon starts, but I cut him off.

"Did I die or not?!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, Jordan. You did die…" Damon says and I sigh.

"Okay… this is the fifth time, seven more to go," I mutter to my self.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asks me. I look up at him.

"Come on, I'll tell you on the way! We have a ritual to stop," I say and drag him out the door.

"Okay, so are you going to tell me how you're alive and your heart is still beating?" Damon exclaims.

"Okay. So you know the story of the 12 Olympian Gods helping me survive right? Well, cause the gods are immortal; they each unknowingly gave me another life. It's like a cat but better. I've died 5 times already, including the neck snapping from Klaus," I say smiling.

"Okay, let's go to the boarding house," he said and I shook my head.

"I'm going to go to the witch house I really want to see Bonnie," I say and he laughed.

"Do you even know where it is?" he says laughing.

"No. That's why I have this!" I say smiling while taking another pearl out of my bracelet.

"Okay, I have to go to the boarding house for a bit, see you in a few hours okay?" he says and I smile and nod. I put the pearl onto the ground and stomp on it, thinking of the witch house.

* * *

I pop up, in front of a really old house. I almost fell to my knees by how much magic there was radiating off it.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" I ask walking through the door.

"Jordan?" Bonnie says behind me. I laugh and hug her tightly.

"Thank gods, you're not dead!" I exclaim. Then, Jeremy came out and into the room.

"Hey, Jordan!" he said and joined the hug. Then, we heard the door open and slam.

"What's that?" I whispered scared. Then, Ric walked out of the door and I sighed. It wasn't a mass murderer!

"Hey what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"Elijah and Stefan are upstairs. Bonnie? Can I talk to Jeremy and Jordan for a second…" Ric asks and Bonnie nods.

"Yeah, sure!" she says and leaves the room.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy and I ask.

"Look, guys. Something's happened to Jenna," he says.

* * *

"Why would he take Jenna!" Bonnie and I yell at Elijah.

"It's a punishment for meddling," he explains.

"Klaus was going to use Tyler and Caroline," Stefan explains.

"Then we need to go!" Bonnie says.

"Before Jenna get sacrificed!" I exclaimed.

"I can kill Klaus myself!" she exclaims.

"I can definitely help her!" I add.

"Bonnie…Jordan… if you use that much power you'll be dead! We've already been through this… it's not an option," Stefan explains slowly.

"Neither is letting Jenna die," I whisper.

"Well Stefan would agree with you," Elijah says cryptically. Bonnie and I look over to Stefan… what the hell is going on…

"We're going to offer him another vampire, one that he'll want more, me," he explains… and Bonnie and I freeze.

* * *

A half an hour later, John walked into the witch house carrying a big box of books, journals.

"I brought the books. I think I know what spell you're thinking of," he says and places the box on the table.

"Where's Damon?" Bonnie asked.

"He's upstairs, Alaric wanted to talk to him," he says.

"Well we found something in the journals," Bonnie says.

"It was a story of a woman who called upon Emily's services. A woman's baby was sick; dying. Emily cast a spell that would bind the woman's life force with her child," John starts and Damon glowers at him.

"Skip to the save Elena part," he orders.

"Well the child died but the woman's life force flowed through her, restoring her to life," John finishes.

"We already know that Elena will come back to life, but she'll be a vampire," Jeremy says.

"Not if her life force stays intact," John explains.

"Her soul? Really? You're going to put your faith in some act of god mumbo jumbo?" Damon mocks and I elbow him in the stomach, making him grunt in pain.

"Shut the hell up!" I hiss.

"I refuse to let Elena become the thing I've spent my life protecting her against, and you can call that god or mystical energy, or whatever you want but yes, I am putting my faith in it!" John says menacingly and walks out of the room.

* * *

Jeremy and I were sitting down as Bonnie started to do the spell on John. Damon, being the insane jackass he is, starts snapping his fingers.

"Come on, Bonnie, we have a hybrid to kill," he says. I glare at him. The chanting stops and Bonnie opens her eyes.

"It's done," she says and smiles.

"That's it? Let's go," he says and we follow him, towards the door.

"We'll be back soon," Bonnie and I say.

"No… what to do you mean? I'm coming; I need to be there. I need to be there to make sure you'll be okay," Jeremy persuades.

"It's okay, Jer, I'll protect her, you've got my word," I say and kiss his cheek dragging Bonnie with me.

"No, I've got my ring I'll be okay," he says. Bonnie sighs and kisses his lips. Jeremy smiles but starts to widen his eyes as he falls, but John catches him.

"Just go, I'll stay with him," John says and we nod.

"I've got weapons in the car," Ric says.

"Bonnie is the only weapon we need," Elijah says. I turn around to see Ric trapped in the witch house.

"BONNIE! What is this?" Ric exclaims.

"I can't put anyone else at risk," she says.

"I can't stay here with Jenna out there!" he yells.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

"You can't do this! Damon? Jordan? Why does Jordan get to go?" he asks looking at us.

"Sorry Ric," I say slowly.

"Sorry buddy, she's right. Besides, Jordan here has seven lives left," he says and we leave with Ric screaming curses at us.

* * *

I look at Klaus and I can see his bones cracking. Suddenly, Bonnie starts chanting and he flies about 10 feet. Greta looks at Klaus but Damon just snaps her neck. I look to my left a bit to see Jenna, on the ground with a stake in her heart.

"NO!" I scream and look at Klaus, but honestly all I can see is red. I lift out my right hand and start helping Bonnie, putting all my power to it, making him scream louder.

"No, you were dead. You were both dead!" he screams.

"Well, now, you're going to be!" I scream, "do you know what it's like to see one of the last people in your family die?! Well, of course you do… you killed your own!" I scream, tears falling down my cheek. I heard Bonnie stop chanting but I kept going on… and Klaus kept screaming. I kicked up a notch and his yelling increased.

"Jordan! Stop it or you'll kill him!" Stefan yells.

"Isn't that what we wanted!" I exclaim still giving Klaus the aneurysm. If felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Come one, Jordan. Let's leave this to Elijah, kay?" Bonnie whispers and I nod, putting my arms down. Elijah then chose the moments to step out in front of Klaus.

"Hello, brother," he said casually, like he wasn't about to kill him.

"Elijah," Klaus whispered. Elijah then shoved his hand into Klaus' chest.

"In the name of our family, Niklaus," Elijah said and grabbed his heart.

"I didn't burry them at sea," Klaus blurts out. Elijah looked shocked.

"What?" he whispered.

"Their bodies are safe with me. If you kill me, you'll never find them," Klaus persuades.

"Elijah! Don't listen to him!" Stefan yells.

"Elijah, I can take you to them. You have my word," Klaus whispers desperately. Elijah then looks up at us.

"Do it and I'll take you both out!" Bonnie exclaims.

"You'll die!" Elijah scoffs.

"Not with me she won't! " I exclaim. With one last look, he frowns.

"I'm sorry," he says and flashes Klaus and himself out.

"NO!" we all yell.

* * *

I caught up to Damon and we walked into the witch house.

"If you come back as a vampire, I'll stake you myself," Damon whispers to Elena, "cause I can't stand you hating me forever."

"Is she okay?" Ric asks.

"I don't know yet," Damon replies.

"Where's Jenna?" Jeremy asks and coke on a sob.

"Jer, she didn't make it," I reply but it's only in a whisper. I looked behind me to see John walking outside.

"Hey! What you're going to do for Elena is probably the nicest thing you've ever done," I tell John and he nods.

"I want to thank you for helping Elena and you've been like a daughter to me too," he tells me and hugs me.

"Thanks, John," I say.

"Now go inside and help your cousin," he says and I nod, following his directions. The moment I walk inside, Elena wakes up gasping and breathing heavily.

"How do you feel?" Damon asks her.

"I…I feel fine," she says smiling, but still breathing heavily. I look outside to see John fall to the ground dead and that's when I start coughing.

"Jordan! Jordan, are you okay?" Jeremy asks and I nod as I fall to the ground.

"I'm fine," I say as I stand up slowly, the coughing gone.

"What was that?" Elena asked me.

"Downside of being me, all spirits of the dead have to go to hell. My dad being Hades, I'm like a little shortcut," I explain slowly, sitting down next to Elena, "it's okay though, it rarely happens and when it does, I'll usually be fine after a few seconds. I just have to be careful if like ten or fifteen people die."

* * *

We were at the cemetery. Elena had all the roses and the rest of us were watching her. John, Jenna, Miranda, Grayson, so many people died this year…

I looked over to see Damon and Stefan talking. He lifted up his sleeve for a few seconds before covering it again, but that was all I needed. To know what they were talking about. A werewolf had bitten Damon.

**So… how was that? I'm sooo sorry tor the long wait! My Netflix account has been having problems but know I fixed it so get ready for weekly updates… I'll try my best to do it! It's summer so I'll try to make them really good! PLEASE FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW!**

**-Mickie :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_~Jordan~_

"I want to apologize," Damon told Elena.

"Please," Elena scoffed.

"Please, Elena. What I did, feeding you my blood, it was wrong," Damon pleaded, "and I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I need it."

"And I need time, a lot of it," Elena said. Damon nodded slowly.

"Sure. Take all the time you need," Damon says and walks out of the room and into our kitchen where I sat, hearing the whole conversation.

"You know, what you said to Elena was really nice," I told him. He looked at me.

"You were eavesdropping?" he asked me, but not mad.

"No… you two were talking pretty loudly. Anyways, you do know that Stefan and I will do our best to find the cure, right?" I asked him.

"How… how… did Stefan tell you? Did you tell Elena?" he asked.

"No… I saw the bite during the small funeral we had. Stefan can ask Bonnie, and she can ask the witches. I can call up one of the gods, maybe Athena or my dad, and ask them if there's a cure!" I exclaim.

"Jordan, you know I think of you like a little sister, so thank you, but I just need to go," he said and when I blinked, he was gone.

* * *

I was looking through books my dad had given me when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID.

"Hey, Stefan! What's up? I'm looking through my books and gods, there are a lot of them!" I exclaim as I say hi to him.

"Jordan, can you come to the boarding house? It's important… can you maybe bring a few of the books too?" he asked me.

"Stefan, what happened?" I asked.

"Well… Damon tried to kill himself," he said and I gasp.

"K, I'll be there in a sec," I said. I grabbed my bag and stuffed as many books as I could and grabbed a pearl from my bracelet. I stepped on it and disappeared to the boarding house. When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in the front door. I opened it and lugged the really heavy bag into the room.

"Stefan! I'm here!" I yelled into the house. A second later, he appeared right in front of me.  
"Oh my gods! Don't do that! You scared the hell out of me!" I exclaimed. I took out a few books and handed them to him.

"Have you asked Bonnie about the cure?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she said to meet her at the witch house in half an hour," he replied.

"Okay, looks like we have some reading to do Stef," I joked.

* * *

"This is useless! We've been here for 15 minutes and we still haven't found anything useful!" I exclaim.

"Can't you contact any of the gods?" Stefan asked me and I groan.

"Why didn't I think of that sooner!" I say. I look through my pockets trying to find a drachma. Nope. I looked through my bag… yes! Found one!

"Stefan, can where's the bathroom? I asked him.

"Um… down the hall, to the left," he explained and I nodded, dragging him with me.

"I am so stupid! I should of thought of this," I mumbled.

"What are we doing, Jordan?" he asked me. I didn't answer him. I went to the shower and turned on the showerhead and opened the curtains, trying to make a rainbow.

"O' Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Athena, goddess of wisdom, Mt. Olympus," I said and threw the drachma into the water.

"Jordan? What the hell are you doing?" Stefan said looking down at me.

"Well, she's trying to contact me. Aren't you, Jordan?" a voice says in front of us. Stefan and I both look up to see Athena smiling.

"Yeah! Okay, um… Stefan meet Athena, Athena meet Stefan," I say introducing them.

"Now, why have you contacted me," she says asking us.

"Well, um do you by any chance know the cure for a werewolf bite?" I ask her.

"Why would you want to know such a thing?" she asked me.

"Well, um… Stefan's brother has been bitten by a werewolf and is slowly dying. We need the cure or he'll die, A," I tell her, using my old nickname for her. She smiled slightly.

"Well, from what I know, it has to do with a hybrid named, Niklaus… do you know him?" she asks and I groan.

"Yeah! Thanks Athena!" I say, as the message gets blurry.

"You're welcome, darling! I love you!" she says and then the whole message goes blank. I turn off the showerhead and turn to Stefan.

"Let's go to Bonnie, maybe she has a more precise answer," he says.

* * *

"I'm not sure this is going to work," Bonnie says as we're in the witch house.

"Well you've done it before, talked to Emily. Maybe one of the witches know how to help Damon," Stefan says.

"Let's just hope they want to," I tell them. Bonnie nods and stands up. She looks at Stefan and me before closing her eyes and chanting. A few seconds later, the fire grew.

"Bonnie," Stefan said.

"Bonnie?" I said. Then, she opened her eyes.  
"Emily," she breathed out, "Why have you come here, Stefan?"

"We need your help. We need to know if there's a spell that can heal a werewolf bite," Stefan said. After a few seconds, she answered.

"No. Nature ensures the balance of everything," she says.

"Is that true? Or are you just saying that because it's Damon?" he asked her.

"Perhaps it's his time to die," Emily responds.

"No… that's not balance, it's punishment," I say calmly.

"I will not give you what you want," she says.

"So you're saying that there's an answer to give," Stefan says. it got all quiet but was quickly interrupted by Bonnie's screaming.

"Bonnie!" I exclaimed.

"They don't want us here, they thing that I'm abusing their power," she says.

"They know something, there's an answer. They just don't want to tell me," Stefan says.

"I heard a name," she says shakily.

"What is it?" Stefan asked.

"Klaus," both Bonnie and I said together.

"Well, you go to Elena and tell her about the news. I'll go to the boarding house and help Ric with Damon suicide watch. Thanks Bonnie!" I exclaim and walk out of the witch house.

* * *

I walk through the front door and look around.

"Ric? Are you here? I'm here to help you!" I exclaim into the house.

"DOWN HERE!" Ric exclaimed from the basement. I arrived as Ric gave Damon a glass of alcohol.

"Hey Ric? Give me a glass," I say and take the one out of his hand. He shrugs and drinks from the bottle.

"Did my brother send you two for suicide watch?" Damon asked.

"He's just trying to help you know," I say.

"He's just being himself, trying to right the wrong with the past," Damon retorts and then groans in pain.

"You should want me dead. I'm the reason that Jenna's dead," he says to Ric.

"I don't blame you for Jenna," Ric says and I nod.

"Oh sure you do. Let's not forget I changed your wife into a vampire," he says.

"Oh give me your glass. None of us are dunk enough for the conversation," Ric says. Damon gulps down his drink and then speeds to choke Ric through the small opening in the cellar door.

"Please kill me," he whispers to us.

"Screw…you!" Ric says struggling before stabbing Damon with vervain and dropping the bottle.

"Well we just destroyed a perfectly good bottle," I retort.  
"Yeah! And that was the last bottle I found!" he exclaims.

"I'll find more in your apartment right?" I ask him and he nods, worrying about Damon.

"Well then looks like I'll be back in half an hour," I say as I walk out the door.

* * *

After a lot of walking, I ended up in front of Ric's apartment. I opened the door to see a staked in the back Stefan, a daggered Elijah, a cocky Klaus, and a Katherine hiding behind the corner.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this…" I say awkwardly.

"Well, just the girl I wanted to see. What do you think you're doing here, love?" Klaus asked.

"Well, you see… I want to get drunk so… let me just get a bottle and I'll be gone before you say vampire…" I say while grabbing one of the bottles from the cupboard and making a dash to the front door. Right as I was going to walk out of the door, I was stopped by the one and only Klaus.

"How about you stay a bit, sweetheart," he says blocking me from the exit.

"Thanks, but no thanks," I say before trying to leave again.

"I wasn't asking," he growled and pushed me to the couch Katherine was now sitting on.

"I'm keeping the bottle thought," I say as I take a gulp of it.

"Now, I've heard of this crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off… he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterey and wiped out an entire migrant village, a true ripper," Klaus said impressed.

"I haven't been that way in a very long time," Stefan said quietly as Klaus sipped his bourbon. I sighed, obviously bored… damn you ADHD. I took a long gulp of the bottle and offered some to Katherine. She looked at it for a second before taking some of it.

"Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with, that is the kind of talent I can use when I leave this town," Klaus says.

"Great! He gonna leave!" I mutter as I take the bottle from Katherine and take a sip.

"Now love, don't say that. You'll hurt my feelings," he mocks before looking at Katherine.

"Katerina, come here," he says and puts his hand out. Katherine hesitantly stands up and walks towards Klaus. She then slowly puts her hand on Klaus'. He smirks and his hybrid face comes out and he bites her.

"No! No no no no no!" she exclaims looking horrified. Klaus, with the smile still on his face, then bites his own hand and shoves it towards Katherine's mouth, forcing her to drink it. After a few seconds, the bite starts to heal.

"You want your cure? There it is," Klaus replies.

"You're blood's the cure…" I say slowly.

"Well, you gotta love Mother Nature," Klaus says and smirks, "Now… let's talk, you and I," he said to Stefan. Katherine huffs and sits back down next to me grabbing the bottle from me.

"No need to be rude," I grumble. Klaus then walks to the sink and takes out a knife. He puts the blade in his hand and drags it, making it cut his skin. The blood slowly dripped down and into a small bottle.

"There it is… you want the cure for your brother? How about a decade long bender?" Klaus asked, "and I have big plans for you."

"I'm not like that anymore," Stefan argued.

"Well that's too bad. You would have made a hell of a wingman," he said and slowly tipped the bottle into the sink.

"Wait!" Stefan said and Klaus smirked.

"Now that's more like it. I want you to join me for a drink," Klaus said and threw Stefan a blood bag. Oh gods. This is not going to end well. Stefan looks at Klaus and takes a small sip.

"Finish it," Klaus orders. Stefan looks at Klaus slowly and then looks at the blood bag. Klaus sighs and puts his glass down.

"You do everything I say and I save your brother. That's the deal," Klaus argues. Stefan slowly brings the blood bag back to his mouth and gulps all of it down and drops the bag to the floor. Klaus smirks and throws him another one.

"Again," he orders. I look at Katherine and she looks at me. We have the same expression on our face. Worry. I then look at the daggered Elijah to my left. I look at Klaus and the sink. Klaus is too occupied with Stefan to notice. I look back at Katherine and put a finger on my lips to tell her to be quiet. Okay, Jordan, you got one shot at this. I put my hand out towards the sink and try to get water to flow out of it without Klaus noticing. I then move the water to the dagger in Elijah's chest. I surround the handle and changed it to ice. I breathe out a sigh of relief that it worked. I then move the ice upwards taking the dagger with it. The next thing I knew, the dagger was back in Elijah's chest and I was pinned to the wall by Klaus.

"Now what do you think you're doing love?" Klaus asked me dangerously.

"Well, you know, I was trying to take the dagger out of Elijah but unfortunately, you stopped me just in time. Good for you!" I say while trying to pry his hands off my neck. He sighs really loudly and looks at Stefan. He let's go of me and hands Stefan another blood bag.

"No. Not until you give me the cure," Stefan argues.

"Not until we make a deal. It's your choice Stefan, you can remain here in Mystic Falls, or you can embrace what you truly are. Leave town with me, and save your brother's life," Klaus says. Stefan looks at the blood bag and then quickly takes it, bites the cap off, and chugs it down.

"That's the spirit," Klaus says and then looks at me, "Now, I want to know what you are, sweetheart." I smile at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say and Klaus smirks.

"Now, don't lie to me. I killed you, snapped your neck, and you're still alive. Later, you gave me a hell-bending aneurysm, and now, about a minute ago, you were trying to take out a dagger from my brother's chest with ice. Now, I repeat. What. Are. You."

"Well… that's for me to know and you to dot, dot, dot," I say quoting Damon.

"Well how about you join Stefan and I on our little road trip and I'll give Damon the cure. I'm sure I can find out about your little road trip before the summer ends," he says.

"Klaus she wasn't part of the deal! Leave her out of this!" Stefan exclaims.

"Now, now, Stefan, let Jordan decide. Damon's life hangs in the balance," Klaus says and I nod after a while.

"Fine, I'll join you and Stefan, but give Damon the cure!" I exclaim. Klaus smiles and looks over to Katherine.

"Sweetheart, get this over to Damon and come right back," Klaus says, compelling Katherine.

"You want me to leave?" Katherine asks.

"No!" Stefan and I say.

"Yes," Klaus says slowly, ignoring us, "and if I were you, I'd hurry." He finished but Katherine was already out the door.

* * *

"As promised, brother, you have been reunited with our family," Klaus told Elijah, who was BTW daggered in a coffin. He deeply sighed and closed the lid.

"Put him with the others," he told the compelled humans, "we're leaving town tonight." Then, my phone buzzed along with Stefan's.

"So? Did Katerina make it in time?" Klaus asked.

"You won't be seeing her anytime soon, you know," Stefan said.

"Because she's on vervain? I've been around for a long time. I rarely get played for a fool," Klaus says, "Besides, she won't get far. You two will help me see to that."

"Well, I'm just going to go over there to hear my voicemail," I say and slowly take a few steps back. I turn on my phone to see that Annabeth had called me.

"Hey, Jordan! So you know that Percy's birthday is in a few months and I really want this to be perfect cause you know, my birthday was amazing… anyways, please come back to camp somewhat over the summer so we can talk… everyone misses you!" she says and then hangs up. I look up to see a girl screaming, running away from Klaus and the next thing I know, I'm coughing again and she's dead.

"Everything alright, love?" he asks me.

"Yup… everything's just perfect," I say sarcastically.

"Good. Now we can go," he says and Stefan and I follow him out the door. This is going to be the best summer ever! Note my sarcasm.

**So… did you guys like that? Was it good? Please give me some feedback. I need to know people read this… PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW.**


End file.
